Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Fan Version)
Before You read, I'd like to thank Clamshot for allowing me to use Meaty Staring Robo Star Featuring Meaty Spite Elliott Trippy Jussy Ale Appearing Superspeed Plot RoboStar and Spite play telephone with 2 attached tin cans with strings. Robo Star attempts to talk to Spite several times but Spite tells him to move back which eventually causes RoboStar to unintentionally snap the lines. The next attempt, Robo Star uses coffee mugs unaware he filled the mugs with coffee which scalds Spite when he puts the mug up to his ear. We see Spite the next day wearing bandages on where it is burnt. Robo Star gives Spite a pepper grinder and Robo Star grabs a barrel. He shouts in the barrel which causes some pepper to get in Spite's nose which causes him to sneeze. The severe noise from the barrel knocks Robo Star and his ears bleed. Spite, scared, rushes over and shouts. However Robo Star cannot hear what he is saying because the force from the barrel caused him to be compleley deaf. Robo Star visits Meaty the doctor for help. he looks through the hole created which made Robo Star deaf. He prescribes an ear horn for Robo Star, which helps him hear again. While walking on the street, he comes across Elliott who is playing a trombone for money. Robo Star listens through his ear horn and tries to place a coin in a hat by Elliott, but it rolls out of his hands and into the road. He retrives the coin just when Trippy drives by He honks his car but Robo Star does not hear because he didn't bring his ear horn with him when he drop the coin. Because of this, Trippy screeches a halt but his car slips on a pothole which causes his car to flip up and run over Elliott. Robo Star gets the coin and puts it in the hat when he turns around to see Trippy's car in the wreck with Trippy crying for help. However, Robo Star's ear horn was destroyed in the crash and cant hear Trippy. So he takes the coin out of Elliotts hat and runs to the phone booth to call the hospital. Jussy answers the phone but because Robo Star can't hear he doesn't respond. She hangs up and Robo Star dials again unaware the truck explodes and Trippy's body parts fly onto the phone booth. Robo Star returns home becuase of his deafness, he doesn't hear the security alarm and other noises. He sees the scene of the crash on TV and he turns up the volume but he doesn't hear and he gets large speakers to make it louder. Meanwhile, Ale is fast asleep dreaming about riding a unicorn through a beautiful meadow. Superspeed appears above the wreck in the helicopter. The noise from the helicopter interferes with Ale's dream. Causing her to see her evil self in a helicopter which slices her and her unicorn in her dream. She shreiks and wakes up in terror eventually flipping out. She grabs an axe and rings Robo Star's doorbell but is annoyed that Robo Star isnt snswering unaware that he is deaf. Irritated, She throws rocks at his windows to get his attention. She swings a spiked log through Robo Star's house, narrowly missing Robo Star. He picks up a carrot slice he dropped. A tired flipped out Ale does not notice the back swing spiked log which knocks her forward. Robo Star leaves the house, puts on a party hat and rides his bike with a birthday cake in the basket. Ale follows him in a helicopter about to slice him with the helicopter's blade. But she imagines Robo Star as her good self riding a unicorn who waves hello to her. Evil Ale starts to cry and snaps out of the trance pulls control up on the ground but loses control. Flying towards Spite's house. Spite leavers his house then tries to recoil when he sees Ale's helicopter crashing down Ale jumps out unharmed and both laugh nervously. Then the helicopter begins moving again. Before they can run Spite and Ale are chopped by the helicopter's blades. Robo Star arrives and seeing what happened, begins calling on the tin can from earlier. Just before the episode ends, he gets a busy signal. Deaths 1. Elliott was ran over 2. Trippy died when his truck blew up 3. Ale and a unicorn were killed by Evil Ale (in a dream) 4. Ale and Spite were chopped by a helicopter's blade Trivia This is one of the 2 episodes where Superspeed survives. The other being Ice Cream, You Scream Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes